Ripper assemblies are normally used to loosen hardened ground, break up rock formations, and so forth. In order to get the additional force which at times are needed to pull the ripper shank through the ground, another vehicle is utilized to push the ripper assembly. The second vehicle pushes the ripper assembly by abutting against a push block that is a portion of the ripper assembly. Furthermore, when ripping, it is desirable for an operator to be able to change the angle of the ripping tip with respect to the ground. In order to accomplish this, the ripper shank must be pivotally connected with the main frame of the ripper assembly. Consequently, in order to have a push block associated with the ripper assembly while also being able to change the pitch angle of the ripper tip, it has been necessary to have a pin connection between the ripper shank and the main frame of the ripper assembly. This is detrimental since the additional force provided by the second vehicle against the push block of the ripper assembly is being transmitted through the pivot connection and increases the wear of the pivot connection.
An article published by Sabine Metal and Machine Company of Cleveland, Tex., which was published in the Pipeline Digest dated Jan. 19, 1981, teaches a ripper assembly having a ripper shank secured directly to the frame of the ripper assembly. In this arrangement, the pitch angle of the ripper shank cannot be changed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,456, which issued Mar. 31, 1970 to D. J. Larson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,970, which issued Mar. 30, 1982, to James L. Thigpen, each teach a ripper assembly having a push block associated therewith and a pitch angle adjustment for the ripper tip. In each of these arrangements, the push block and ripper assembly are pivotally connected to the main frame of the ripper assembly. Consequently, the forces from a vehicle pushing against the push block is transmitted through the pivotal connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,797, which issued Jan. 7, 1964, to R. L. Launder et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,239, which issued Aug. 16, 1973, to Leon O. Kelley, each teach a ripper assembly having a push block integrally formed with the main frame of the ripper assembly and a ripper shank that is adjustable relative to the main frame. However, in each of these arrangements, the frame assembly and the integrally formed push block do not allow adequate visibility by the operator of the ripper tip.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.